Overlord: An Heir to the Throne
by BlueTomatoGhost
Summary: This is a "what if" story about Ainz having a son (or two), it will start off slowly and build up in drama and action, so please, if you like it or not, let me know! Your feedback is appreciated! Note: Please keep in mind that this story is starting off from volume 11 and may continue in volume 12. There will be spoilers for those who aren't caught up.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting in his private study, Ainz Ooal Gown, the ruler of the Great Tomb Of Nazerick reads through his daily reports. In his company stood three people. Albedo, the Guardian Overseer; she stands in front of Ainz's desk in silence, staring intensely at Ainz's face. Admiring the beautifully sculpted skull that only a true supreme being could have. Demiurge, Guardian of the seventh floor of the Great Tomb Of Nazerick, stands beside Albedo awaiting his masters to finish his review. Lastly, Sixth, One of Nazerick's 41 maids stands on Ainz's left quietly awaiting orders.

I see, so this is the Vassalage, they've already completed it? It's only been two weeks! They truly are the smartest minds in Nazeric. I'm happy I was in the Dwarven Kingdom when I handed them this task. I must thank them somehow.

"Albedo, you and Demiurge have done well in completing the Vassalage of the Baharuth Empire, I must reward the both of you. I shall give you anything you desire."

"Ainz-sama, if I may. A reward is unnecessary, all we have done is our jobs as your guardians, nothing more."

"Ainz-sama, I must agree with Albedo, we are here only to obey your every command. We are not worthy of praise."

Sigh, why must they be so difficult?

"Listen, you both have contributed significantly to Nazerick, I must reward you both. If you do not accept, then, I order you both to do so!"

Bowing deeply, they both say in unison.

"Yes, Ainz-sama"

"Good, now tell me what you both desire."

I hope it isn't anything too outlandish. I don't want to have to say no after saying all that. However, I can't deny them if it's within my power. I am truly grateful for the both of them for all they have done in Nazerick.

"Ainz-sama, if I may be so bold. When we concur this world, may I rule the skies?"

What the heck? Rule the skies? Why does he want to do that? I don't understand a single thing this man says sometimes.

"I can see why you would want to rule the skies, but is that all? Is there nothing else?"

Bowing deeply

"Ainz-sama, you have already considered the reason?"

"Yes, I have."

"Ah, you have once again seen through me, truly your mind is the greatest in all of Nazerick."

I honestly can't tell if he is mocking me. It sounds like he is.

"The skies shall be your domain when we concur this world, Demiurge."

"Thank you Ainz-sama; I will be forever grateful."

"Hm"

"Now, Albedo. State your desire."

"Ainz-sama, I have had much thought about this. Please forgive me, but I may I bear your child!?"

Ainz's lower jaw hangs open at the realization of what Albedo just requested.

"EEEHHHH, Albedo, please wait for a second you must ask for something different. I cannot grant you that request. You must pick something else!

"But Ainz-sama did you not say you would grant us any desire?"

"Y...Yes, I did but Albedo you must pick something reasonable. I cannot give you a child."

"Ainz-sama, if something were to happen to you. Who would we pledge our loyalty too? We guardians would have no meaning in life if we cannot serve or master."

"Ainz-sama, I must agree with Albedo. You are the last of the Supreme Beings, if you were to disappear, who we would be lost without you."

These two are insane. How can I give her a child when I do not possess the tools to do so? What the heck, they're the smartest minds here, how can they not understand that?

"Sigh... Sixth, what do you think? Will you all be lost without my being here?"

"Oh, Ainz-sama my opinion has no mea...

Ainz cut her off with a simple have of his hand.

"Sixth, tell me what you think."

"In truth, Nazerick would not be stable. I feel that those who reside within Nazerick wouldn't be able to cope with you leaving too, Ainz-sama."

Why must I be subjected to such torture? What have I done to deserve this?... Oh, that's right, I changed Albedo's back story. Damn it all! It was supposed to be the end of the game! I am so sorry Tabula-san!

"Albedo, you are like Tabula's daughter to me. I don't feel that he would allow such a thing."

"Ainz-sama, I am sure my creator be pleased, he will understand that this is for the future Nazerick."

"I have heard your answers... Demiurge, the skies shall be yours in the future. Though I am conflicted, I did say I would grant you anything you desire. Albedo... Y... You will be granted your desire as well."

Downing deeply.

"Thank you Ainz-sama; you are too kind."

"EEEYAAY THANK YOU AINZ-SAMA!".

Albedo says jump up and down while flapping her wings wildly.

"Ainz-sama when shall we begin? Right now!"

"Whoo Albedo wait hold on!"

Ainz's cries aren't heard by Albedo, due to her excitement. Albedo, maneuvers around the work desk and grabs Ainz by his robes. Using a special skill, Albedo glides to Ainz's private chamber doors, opening one of them with a WHOOSH Albedo tries to run inside. However, Ainz grabs hold of the other door. With Albedo immense strength Ainz could only hold on for a few seconds before being dragged into the chambers.

"DEMIURGE, YOU MAY GO! OH, TAKE SIXTH WITH YOU!.. AAAAAAHHHHH."

"Understood, Ainz-sama. Sixth, come along."

The door quickly slams shut behind Albedo just as Ainz was toasted inside the room. As Demiure and Sixth leave Ainz's study, they can only here Ainz's pleading with Albedo.

"ALBEDO HOLD ON WAIT FOR A SEC! DON'T DISROBE ME ALBEDO! WAIT DON'T TAKE THAT OFF! ALBEDO, STOP IT, STOP UNDRESSING! AL... Wait... AALLLBEEEEDDOOOOO!..."

As many of the high ranking and high level denizens of Nazerick starting with the gardians, area guardians, Warlords, Battle Maids, and subordinates to the guardians finish getting into posision... A door opens, the room is silent, but the sounds of heels and the sound of a staff hitting the ground. This is Ainz Ooal Gown and Albedo. As Ainz sits upon his thoron with the grace of that of a ruler, he permits those in the room to lift their heads.

Ainz's signals, Albedo with a wave of his hand.

"Albedo."

Stepping forward from the right side of Ainz's throne.

"Today is a great day for Nazeric, I, the Guardian Overseer have been granted permission to bear an heir."

A large commotion immediately erupts from the crowds of monsters. The noise is some much that… Ainz's strikes the ground with his staff, silencing the room once again.

"May. I. Speak?"

"You may Cocytus."

"Does. This. Mean. You. Will. Give Birth. To. Lord. Ainz's. Child. Albedo?"

"Yes, Cocytus it means exactly that."

With shuddering noise Cocytus releases a small chill from his body.

"Ahh"

"What is it, Mare?"

"Ummm… Ah, Lord Ainz, how does it work exactly? You are undead; I don't understand, how can Albedo bear a child that way."

After Mare's question, a little commotion starts up.

"Hmm, yes I would like to know how exactly will that work Albedo?"

"You are one of the smartest minds in Nazerick Demiurge, surely you must know already."

Albedo says with a smile.

Though an explanation is not needed. I am carrying a child already.

In the crowds of the monster only exclaims can be heard.

"Then an heir is already on the way? Has a name been chosen?"

Aura says with a red face and hint of excitement.

"Yes, Aura it is on the way. Though, it does not have a name yet."

Albedo turns to face Ainz.

"Ainz's-sama what shall we name the baby?"


	2. Chapter 2

On the sixth floor of the Great Tomb Of Nazerick, two people can be seen walking through the forest, both are of the heteromorphic race, one was called a dryad, and the other was a Giant Hamster. The former was Pinison, and the letter was Hamsuke. Pinison Pol Perlia was the second Heteromorphic after Hamsuke to pledge fealty to Ainz and welcomed into Naserick. Pinison cannot venture outside the sixth floor due to her tree's present location. Hamsuke who is friends with Pinison comes to visit her whenever he doesn't have to train or isn't accompanying Ainz's to E-Rantel.

"Pinison-san, have you heard the news?"

"What news? Am I being kicked out? What's going? Am I going to be killed? What news are you talking about? Tell me already!"

"Pinison-san, you shouldn't ask so many questions so suddenly."

"I can't help it, what if that monster Ainser or something is plotting to use me as his plaything! I won't allow it!"

 _Already familiar with_ Pinison's _personality, Hamsuke doesn't reproach the incognizant druid very much. However, today is different._

"This one feels that the person as to which you're referring is Milord, Ainz-same. For your safety, please don't say any of that in front of Lady Aura or Lady Mare. This one fears that you will be killed on the spot for disrespecting Milord."

"Bahh, so they are going to kill me! I must escape here when my chance arrives!."

 _She completely ignored everything I said. I have a feeling she's not long for this world if I don't help her understands her situation better._

"Pinison-san, do you remember when Milord and his guardians destroyed Zy'tl G'ae? You said it yourself that they are beings that can destroy the world. If you upset them, this one does not think you will like the outcome."

"Hm, you have a point. I should find a way to leave now rather than wait for my chance later. Though, I will need someone to carry my tree away from here."

 _Hamsuke takes a long and drawn out sigh~... You just don't get it._

"We are underground; I do not think you'll be able to escape here so easily."

"What! How can we be underground when there's a sky? You do see it right? Are you color blind? We can't possibly be underground!"

"Did Milord not tell you? He and his friends created this sky with their magic... Well, that is what lady Aura says anyway."

 _Looking up at the sky in disbelief_

"What. I don't believe you!"

"We can ask Lady Aura, I saw her at the coliseum where the entrance is. Come, follow this one."

"Okay, but no funny business.

Currently, in the Arena, the Guardian's Aura, Mare, Cocytus, and Demiurge are busy attending to Shelltear.

"THAT SUCCUBUS BITCH! HOW DAARRE SHEE FORCE HERSELF ON AINZ-SAMA! LEMME GO COCYTUS! I'LL KILLER ERR!"

"You. Are. Being. To. Loud. I. Will. Not. Release. You. Until. You. Have Calmed. Down."

"I am surprised she was able to hold out for this long. I thought she would make an out burst long before now. I have greatly underestimated her emotional control."

"You're right Demiurge, but why did you bring her to my floor again?"

"Well Aura, the coliseum is suited for combat is it not?"

"Oh, I see. you brought Shelltear here just in case we needed to restrain her."

"Ah... Umm... I... It would be bad is Shelltear killed Albedo right now right, Onee-san?"

"What do you mean Mare?"

"Well... Since Albedo is carrying Ainz-sama's heir, it would be bad is she died. That would mean Shelltear is killing our future master right?"

"You do have a point there Mare.

Aura cups her hands to emplify her voice so that the screaming Shelltear can hear her...

"HEY SHELLTEAR, YOU STUPID FLAT CHEST! IF YOU KILL ALBEDO THAT MEANS YOU'RE KILLING OUR FUTURE MASTER!"

"GOT DAMMIT LET ME GO! I'LL GIVE BIRTH TO AINZ-SAMA'S HEIR NOT THAT WHORE!

 _Flailing wildly in Cocytus's four arms Shelltear continues to struggle even after he increases his strength._

"She. Is. Worthy. Of. The. Being. The. Strongest. One. On. One. Guardian. Even. I. Am. Having. Some. Trouble. Restraining. Her."

 _YYAAHHHH LEMME GO! RRRRAAAAAHHHH~..._

"Demiurge. Do. You. Have. Some. Way. To. Calm. Her. Down? Her. Tiny. Body. Is. Somewhat. Hard. To. Keep. Hold. Of."

"Hmm, Shelltear, you do release that Ainz-sama can have more than one child right? You can carry Ainz-sama's next child."

RRRAAAA...

Shelltear stops struggling in Cocytus's arms. As her burning jealousy and anger die down Cocytus releases her from his arms.

"I see, you do have a point."

 _That was fast!_

"You're such an idiot Shelltear, why did you get mad at something that could have been solved so quickly?"

"Shut up pip squeak!"

"Flat Chest!"

 _As Shelltear and Aura argue, Demiurge and Mare walk towards them._

"Now now, that's enough. We must go and see Ainz-sama immediately. He has summoned us to his study."

 _Just outside the arena Bushes can be heard rattling._

"Pinison-san this way."

 _As Hamsuke emerges from the bushes, the Guardians_ use _the_ teleport _gates._

"Uwah~ What kind of structure is that?"

"This is an arena, it is used for combat."

"Combat? For what?"

"I believe, in the past, it was for the entertainment of Milord's friends."

"Hmm I don't get it but ok."

 _This one thought as much..._

 _Looking around the area_

It seems Lady Aura isn't here. This one thinks we should wait for her to return. Do want to visit the lizardman's lake while we wait for Lady Aura?"

"Ugeeeh! Lizardmen!? Do you mean those tall scally monsters?

"Yes! This one very much enjoys their company. They are teaching this one how to use martial arts! However, my progress is taking some time."

"Hmm what do they eat, will they eat me?"

"This one doesn't think Milord would allow such a thing, but their prey is fish."

"It is fine as long as they do not try to eat me."

Sitting at his desk, Ainz listens to Albedo's ramblings while she passes side to side in front of him.

"Ainz-sama, I made all sorts of clothing for the child. I thought about how Mare and Aura are dressed, so I wasn't sure if you wanted the child to be dressing as a girl if it's a boy or as a boy if it's a girl. Hmmm, I just don't know Ainz-sama. Oh! What if the child has both genders? How should it be dressed then?..."

"Sigh~" I wonder if TouchMe-san had to deal with this sort of thing. "Uwah~" The child hasn't even been born yet, and I'm already mentally tired.

"Albedo-

Knocking came to the door...

Sixth, the maid on standby walks over from Ainz's side to answer the door.

"Aniz-sama, it is the guardians."

Ainz waves his hand signaling to let them in. The guardian's line up side by side in front of Ainz's desk and bow.

"Thank you for coming, you may raise your heads... I have called you all here for one reason... A name."

"Ainz-sama, have you not chosen a name for our future heir?"

"No, Aura, I haven't. I want you guardians to come up with a name for my child".

The guardians surprisingly exclaim "Uwah!~".

"Ainz-sama! We are not worthy of such a task!"

Aura says clearly blushing.

Demiurge the man who can usually predict his master's intent a one had look of supprise on his face.

"I must agree with Aura on this Ainz-sama!"

"I have chosen you for this tast because I know you all will not disappoint me, I have faith that you all will choose a suitable name."

Albedo who is standing on Ainz's right-

"Ainz-sama! Why would you hand such a task to someone else!?"

"Albedo! I have made my decision. You will not interfere in their task. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Ainz-sama"

"Good, I will explain to you the reason of my decision later."

Ainz interlocks his bony fingers in front of him as he leans onto his desk.

"Now guardians, you may ask anyone in Nazerick for assistance except Albedo and me, and you will have to choose a name that you all agree upon."

All the Guardians say in unison as they bow deeply.

"Yes, Ainz-sama."

"You're all dismissed."

All the Guardians except one leave the room...

"Hm, what is it Shelltear?"

Shyly fiddling with her dress.

"Ah, Ai-Ainz-sama... I am not sure how I should say this but, can bear you a future heir too?"

Taking a moment to comprehend Shelltears's question, Ainz goes into a deep thought...

 _What did she just say? I could have sworn she said something about bear another heir? Nonono~ That can't be it I must have miss_ heard _her. Yeah, that must be it! Okay, I'll just ask her to repeat herself..._

"Ahem- Shelltear, can you repeat that?"

Looking down at the floor with her face blood red, Shelltear repeats herself...

"I... Ah, I said ah- can I bear you a future heir..."

"Oh! Yes, I thought you said that... Wait... EHHHHHHHHH?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting at his desk, his skinless hands palm down, and lower jaw was hanging open. Ainz exclaims in surprise to Shalltear's request. Unaware of his auto emotional suppression kicking in more than a few times. Ainz, who ultimately regains his composure and slowly leans forward in his chair while interlocking his hand and resting his elbows on the desk.

"Albedo, leave us."

Look down toward her right at Ainz-

"Yes, Ainz-sama"

As Albedo walks pass Shalltear, she gives a deadly smile, that didn't hide her true expression. The door closes behind Albedo and Ainz releases a sigh...

"Shalltear, i must ask. Why do you want to bear my child?"

Gripping her dress with all her strength, Shalltear looks up at Ainz-

"Ainz-sama, I... I want to ensure the future of Nazerick just as Albedo is doing."

 _Ahh~ I want to run away from this! I don't want to have to go through the same thing again. Maybe I can convince her to change her mind..._

"Shalltear, you do not need to bear my child, your work as a guardian is more than enough to ensure Nazerick's future."

Biting down on her lower lip, Shalltear's eyes began to water-

"B... But... Ainz-sama... I... I have not done anything that is worthy of a guardians position... I am useless as a guardian. I wish to server you with everything I have Ainz-sama."

Fully breaking down Shalltear buries her face within her hands as she cries hot tears.

Standing up from is chair Ainz walks over to Shalltear and kneels down.

"Shalltear, do not cry, you have done your duty as a guardian brilliantly, so you do not have to cry, it will only serve to ruin your beauty."

Ainz reaches into his pocket space and pulls out a handkerchief-

"Here Shalltear, dry your tears."

 _Have I gone_ too _far in denying her request? What should I do?_

Sniffling while She dries her tears-

"Thank you Ainz-sama..."

Sigh~ "I must apologize Shalltear, I did not know this was something that means so much to you... If serving Nazarick in such a way will help you to understand that you are not useless nor a burden… I will grant your request."

Standing up, Ainz looks at Shalltear whose face is even more red than it had been before. Her crimson eyes wide open and lower jaw hanging.

 _She's clearly surprised, but more importantly how red is she going to become? Is this some sort of trait unique to Vampires? I should as Pestonya to take a look at her._

"I..I th-ank you for your kind words Ainz-sama. I cannot begin to express how grateful I am to have the opportunity to serve Nazarick with all of my being. I shall not squander this gift that is being bestowed upon me."

"A..ahem… Yes, well, ahh… Anyway, before that I would like for you to join the others. Oh, go get Pandora's Actor and Victim too. They should be present to help name my child."

"Yes, Ainz-sama. I shall take my leave then."

Bowing deeply, Shalltear turns and walks away and exits the room. Moving to sit back in his chair, Ainz strokes his chin.

 _Aaahh~ What have I gotten myself into! This is not what I wanted at all! How could this come to be! I can't go back on my word now that I've given it to them. Ah, I need a break from all of this… Though, the idea of having a child is quite interesting. Touch Me-san had kids of his own, I'm sure if he was able to do it then I shouldn't have much trouble either… I hope._

* * *

Appearing before them was a lake. It wasn't very large, but it was big enough to fit twelve large lizard men and still have room left. The lizardmen were soaking in the lake to relax after their long training session.

"Pinison-san, we have arrived."

"Waah! those things are even scarier up close!"

"This one doesn't think they are scary if you talk to them. This one thinks you will understand. Come, follow."

Hamsuke begins to walk towards the lake while Pinison consciously follows behind. As Hamsuke and Pinison approach, the lizardmen take notice. One lizard man who is good friends with Hamsuke meets them halfway.

"Ah Hamsuke-dono, how have you been?

Walking over to meet Hamsuke with nothing but his loincloth.

"Zaryusu-dono! This one is well."

"That is good; we have much training to do after our break ."

"This one will be ready at that time."

In the corner of his eye, Zaryusu could see something poking its head from behind Hamsuke.

"Hamsuke-dono, might I ask who is that person behind you?"

Hamsuke turns around to reveal Pinison-

"This person is Pinison; she is a dryad who live on the farm near Lady Aura's home."

"I see... As Hamsuke-dono mentioned earlier, my name is Zaryusu. It is nice to meet you Pinison-san."

Looking at the lizard man with suspicious eyes-

"You are surprisingly literate for a lizardman? Is it true that you only eat fish? You're not going to eat me, are you? Have you also been forced to come here by Ainser as well?"

Stunned by the many questions of Pinison, Zaryusu stuttered to reply. Lowering his head in exhaustion.

Sigh~ "Pinison how many time must this one tell you to ask one question at a time. Also, you mustn't rudely say Milord's name in such a way."

"Bah~ I'm leaving!"

Pinison says as she floats away.

With a baffled expression on his face due to Pinisons rude behavior, Zaryusu turns to his friend.

"Ah~ Hamsuke-san, are there other dryads like that?"

"This one doesn't think so; there are other dryads in the village that are very different from Pinison-san."

"I see, I will have to speak with another dryad if I hope to for good relations."

"Yes, this one talks to everyone in Nazerick for the same reason... Ah This one will be leaving now to catch up to Pinison-san, we have a question for Lady Aura when she returns. This one will see you later."

"Mu~ I will see you later Hamsuke-dono."

As Zaryusu walks back towards the lake, Hamsuke quickly catches up to Pinison in the forest.

* * *

Walking the halls towards his destination, he inspects every inch to make sure that this, the 9th floor of Nazarick, the holy place the supreme beings created is without a single flaw. As is his duty. Looking at his pocket watch, he checks the time to make sure he is not late to his destination. He notices that he is a bit tardy due to his inspection. Quickening his pace but taking careful steps not to move to fast through the hall he reaches the room he seeks to enter. After knocking on the door a few times he waits for a familiar voice to allow him entry.

"You may come in~wan."

Opening the door, he enters the room to only be greeted by a maid holding luxurious clothes folded over her arm.

"Why isn't it Sebas-san, she is almost ready to depart~wan."

Looking over to his left Sebas replies.

"Is that so."

Chuckling to herself, Pestonya looks at the women hind the changing curtain.

"What kind of date shall you two go on today, I suppose you'll be taking a trip to the Baharuth Empire this time?"

"Yes, you are correct. She and I have taken many trips the Kingdom in the past, as such I have asked Ainz-sama for permission to allow us to take a trip the the Empire. As instructed, I have planned out our time within the Empire to the best of my knowledge."

Wagging her tail joyfully.

"That is a wonderful idea~wan!"

Peeking her head from behind the curtain...

"Ah, Pestonya-san would you come here for a minute."

"Sure thing~wan."

As Pestonya walks over to the curton Sabas receives a message.

["Hello Sebas]"

While walking over to the corner-

["Yes, Demiurge, what do i owe the pleasure?]"

["Yes, I am informing you that there will be a meeting held for the naming of Nazaricks future heir in the 4th conference room on the 9th floor. I understand that you will not be attending due to your- date with with Ms. Tuare. However, at your leisure please think of a name suitable for our future heir and report it back to me .]"

["understood, I shall devote my every being in thinking of a name worthy of our future heir."]

["Good, I shall await your answer, until then."]

Call ends

Turning around to continue waiting for her to finish dressing Sebas suddenly stops, to his surprise he sees Tuare standing with a beautiful dress unlike anything she's ever worn before. In awe Sebas stand without a word…

Wagging her tail wildly Pestonya sighs at Sebas's lack of reaction.

"For goodness sake, Sebas tell the girl what do you think~wan"

Raising a fist to his mouth

"Ahem, you look very beautiful Tuare, that dress truly compliments your beauty"

Blushing bright red Tsuare walk over to Sebas and hugs him tightly

"Thank you Sebas-san! "

While wagging her tail much more exaggeratedly Pestonya claps her hands

"Now now you two, there is not much time. Remember, you have a dinner in the Baharuth Empire so you must hurry~wan. I will contact Lady Shalltear to open a gate for you both. So please wait right here until the gate appears, until then I shall take my leave~wan."

Pestonya turns and leaves the room.

Looking up at Sebas, Tuare stands on her tiptoes and kisses him on the lips.

"Thank you Sebas-san"

A bit surprised Sebas replies

"I've done nothing too notable to deserve a kiss"

Smiling wide -

"That is where you are wrong, you have done more for me than anyone else and I am truly grateful to Lord Ainz for allowing me to stay here with you."

"I thank you Tuare, I will continue to do as I must to make sure you are happy"

With her eyes tearing up she once again kisses Sebas on the lips, but this time a bit longer.

Pulling back, her legs wobble a bit.

"Are you okay?"

"Ah, yes. I'm a bit light headed is all. I suppose standing on my toes to kiss you for so long is a bit hard~hehehe."

Guiding her to a sofa they both sit down. As they do so Sebas looks to be in deep thought.

"Sebas, is there something of the matter, you seem to be in deep thought?"

"Ah, yes. I have been trying to think of a name for the future heir that will be born."

Surprised to hear such a thing -

"I have heard that there was an heir, but I did not hear that people were tasked with naming our soon to be majesty"

"As far as I understand the situation, the floor guardians have been tasked with the naming. I have only been recently told of this. Apparently, the floor guardians are able to ask others within Nazarick for assistance."

"Ah, I see."

"Would you like to assist me? This task is a bit complex for me to decide upon."

"Yes, I would love too!"

[A gate apears before Sebas and Tuare]

"Ah, it seems we must continue this conversation over dinner."

Standing up Sebas lends Tuare his arm.

"Yes, you are correct."

They both walk through the gate.

* * *

Within another room on the 9th floor of the great tomb of Nazarick Demiurge, Cocytus, Aura, and Mare are sitting within one of the three conference rooms on this floor. They sit at a large rectangle table covered with an assortment of snakes and decorations.

Grabbing a snack from a silver plate on the table Aura sits up in the chair letting her legs dangle below.

"Why haven't we started yet Demiurge?"

Sitting at the end of the table Demiurge impatiently taps his foot. Even the most composed floor guardians is unable to completely contain his excitement.

"We are waiting on Shalltear, I believe she stayed behind to speak with Ainz-sama about conceiving another heir for him."

Munching down on a cookie Aura grunts with annoyance

"That stupid flat chest, this is a highly important task. She could have spoken with Ainz-sama after we were done!"

Agrilly munching down on the rest of her cookie Aura reaches out for another.

Releasing cold air from his mouth-

"Yes. I. Must. Agree. The. Task. We. Have. Before. Us. Is. More. Important."

Smiling with his hands interlocked in front of him.

Yes, you two are correct. However, Shalltears persistence in baring an heir for "Ainz-sama is commendable. It truly shows her loyalty to Ainz-sama and the future of Nazarick. It's a task that only she and Albedo are capable of doing and I am quite jealous - kuku"

Leaning over to grab a cooky himself

"A… ah, if Shalltear is permitted to bare a child for Ainz-sama should we not think of a second name just in case Ainz-sama wishes for use to name it as well?"

Turning his head to face Mare Demiurge smile with his heart full of joy.

"Mare, you are absolutely correct, this is a great opportunity to come up with two names, however, we will have to discuss the matter without the presence of Shalltear. "

"Ah, y… yes that is so"

Blushing before he munches down on his cookie.

The door to the room opens with the "whoosh" and Shalltear enters with Victim and Pandora's Actor following close behind.

"I must apologize for being a bit late, I was told by Ainz-sama to informing Victim and Pandora's Actor about our task."

Walking over to take a seat opposite of Demiurge Shalltear sits.

Pandora's Actor enters followed by Victim. He raises his hands to the ceiling spread out.

"Ah! Greetings my fellow guardians, to receive such an important task by Ainz-sama to name our glorious future heir! I cannot contain my excitement! I am looking forward to working with you all!..."

"Yes, yes Pandora's Actor please take a seat so that we may begin."

"AH! Yes, please excuse me!"

{er'uoY lla a hcnub fo derewoprevo stnuc} "Hello everyone, I am happy to be assisting you all"

Victim task his seat next to Cocytus, however, he doesn't actually sit so he floats over the chair.

"Yes, thank you for joining us"

Demiurge leans forward in his chair resting his arms on the table.

"Now, let us begin this delicate task before us..."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! It's your resident neighbor BlueTomatoGhost here! I just wanted to take the time to thank everyone for showing an interest in this little story I'm so very lazily writing, lol. I know I know that I said I'd write a lil something something every month and I apologize for misleading you all. When I finally checked my email I haven't used in a while I saw a lot of friendly reviews from everyone. Seeing those gave my lazy ass the boost I needed and I got to writing as soon as possible to respond to your reviews! I know this little story isn't much and that the writing I didn't in 2017 and~ 2018 was pretty bad, but I paid extra attention to improving it in this chapter! Yay. That said there might be some errors because I only skimmed it when I proofread XD. Once again, Thank you all for reading this story and I hope you enjoy!

P.S: If you've got any more of them reviews to write I'd appreciate it. It doesn't have to be all nice and fluffy though I'm not opposed to it, it can also be hard, cold, and wicked like a pineapple that's been in the sun on a nice summer day and then suddenly cut into nice small triangle shapes and put on pizza, OH GOD this is not going to a happy place for me... Anyway, critiques are welcome, lol. A fella can get a bit lonely out here in the desert.

* * *

On the 9th floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, one of the 41 maids Etoile quietly dusts off the corridor diligently with a look of intense focus upon her face. Like her many sisters, she takes great pride in her duties as a maid. Any job that is given to them must be handled with absolute care and attention, such is her creator's will. As Etoile approaches a certain room in her assigned area a violent shiver takes hold of her body, under this intense feeling her legs buckle under and she falls to her knees unable to breathe steadily. Her terrified gaze slowly looks over to the room she was supposed to enter and clean was occupied by the highest-ranking beings within Nazarick at the moment. As she searched her memory she recalled that room was the 4th of the many conference room located on the 9th floor. Mustering up her courage she tremblingly walks over toward the door and knocks twice with the little strength she could gather.

As on cue the overwhelming killing intent coming from within suddenly vanishes.

"Ah~... This is Etoile, I have been assigned to clean this area of the 9th floor may I enter to complete my duties?"

"You may enter - de arinsu"

"Yes"

Opening the door Etoile was greeted with a sight of six of the seven-floor guardians present.

"Apologies Etoile, we had not intended for our meeting to go on this long please forgive us for interfering with your duties" - says demiurge as he gives her a slight bow.

"It is of no concern. May I ask why you have gathered within this room sir Demiurge?" - Etoile says stiffly.

"Ah yes, we guardians have been tasked with naming Lord Ainz's heir. This meeting is specifically for that task"

"It is as he says Etoile-san, which is why we should go with the name I suggested from the start!"- says Aura who has her arms crossed and is nodding her head in an approving manner.

Exhausting is cold breath in a forceful manner Cocytus loudly pounds his lower left arm onto his knee expressing his displeasure.

"That. Name. Does. Not. Befit. A. Name. Worthy. Of. Our. Lords. Heir!"

Speaking up from his right, as she quietly files her fingernails.

"Oh~ Then Cocytus the name that you proposed earlier is? It would seem that we cannot come to an agreement."

Exclaiming in an exaggerated manner then stands up from his seat and walked over to an empty space. With his back turned to everyone, he then turns around in a stylish and crisp manner raising his left arm while placing the right upon his chest.

"Glorious! Such a beautiful name that befits our heir! Truly I have thought of the most honorable, the most suitable, and supreme name-"

Clapping is his hand for attention.

"Yes yes, Pandora's Actor we understand which name you have proposed is indeed suitable, however, we as the ones tasked with this assignment must come to a consensus together."

Quietly floating over his seat, the only one of the guardians to have not said a single word during this meeting speaks up.

"Uoy ssabmud rehtom srekcuf deen ot ediced no a gnikcuf eman won I tog tihs ot od dna sehctib ot llac. I t'nod tnaw ot eb dnuora uoy tihs decaf selohssa yna regnol."

 **[ I propose that we make a list of names then have those who weren't directly tasked with this vote on which name they believe is most befitting]**

"What an excellent idea Victim! I must say this is indeed a good way to get past our current dilemma"

After drinking a sip of juice and placing the cup back onto the table he sits back up into his chair.

"I. I~ a.. Agree with Victim as well." - Mare says with a stern a determined look on his face.

As all the other guardians agree to the idea Demiurge draws the list of name each of the guardians proposed.

"I believe it would be best if we made an announcement and set multiple voting boxes around Nazarick. I believe one day should be enough time for each person to deliver their vote."

As the Guardians, all nod in agreement Demiurge hands said list to Etoil.

"Since you are here, please give this list and note to Pestonia when you report to her. In the meantime, I shall report back to Ainz-sama about our decision. This meeting is adjourned for the time being."

As the Guardians exit, the room Shalltear stands by the doorway waiting for the last to exit the room.

"Demiurge, I have a message from Ainz-sama."

With a twinkle in his diamond eye, Demiurge gives Shalltear a slight smile.

"Ah yes, I have already discerned what his orders might be, with that said, I will inform the other guardians during our next meeting of the reason for your absence. Is that all you wished to tell?"

A bit shocked by his response, but not entirely unexpected Shalltear thought.

"Ah - yes that is all. I'll take my leave now."

Bow to Shalltear as she walks away Demiurge smiles with a wide grin.

"Do work hard for the benefit of Nazarick."

* * *

In a lavish restaurant fit for only those of the noble society and those few wealthy merchants who manage to build themselves up to a point in the high society of the Baharuth Empire. A man sits in a corner out of place, while clean and un-dirty his suit face, and hair is subpar and lacks the elegance of those well made around him. He knew being in such a place was not for him. His mannerisms and improper table etiquette invited scorn by those closest around him which further made him feel insecure. However he Ignoring the noble men and women audibly talking about him, he focuses his attention on his current job, as he eyes two other guests across the room. From what he was told it looked to be an old nobleman and what could be his niece or mistress having a conversation while enjoying their meal. By observing them closer he notices that the woman enjoys talking much of the time, it would seem that she is talking about names and their meanings while the old man listened carefully. He didn't understand why they were talking about names and he didn't really care. His only job was to lead these two to the factory which were his only orders for tonight. His boss gave him a pouch of money to spend telling him to spend what was necessary to keep tabs on the two until they left. Normally he would never dream of eating at a five-star restaurant as such he was so happy he was the one who was chosen for this part of the mission.

"Sir, may I take your plate?"

Snapping back from his focus, he didn't quite hear the annoying waiter standing next to him. His stupid face obviously showing how upset he was that he had to attend such an improper man he thought. Normally he would never dream of eating at a five-star restaurant as such he was so happy he was the one who was chosen for this part of the mission. So he decided to make the best of this opportunity while it lasted.

"Ah~ yes take it. I'll have a desert next"

Picking up the messy plate the waiter takes out a menu with the details of the few deserts the offer.

"Yes, here is a list of deserts that we offer for tonight. We have Simon Milk Pie, Yon Grizer Noots Seck Cream Jelly, and a new refreshment delicacy called Gamur garl Buth Wutir."

Thinking to himself the man didn't know which of the deserts he wanted, of course, he would want to try them all, however, he didn't think he had enough money to cover that together with the three-course meal he just had.

"I'll shall leave the decision to you" he thought would be the best answer.

"Then I will choose the desert that shall delight your palate, please excuse me sir" he bows then walks away.

Looking back over at the two people it would seem they are in the middle of eating their dessert as well which means they'll be leaving soon. As he observes the two eating the women suddenly leans forward, placing a hand on the old man's face removing a bit of cream stuck to the side of his bird. Leaning back she licks the cream from her thumb smiling. The old man almost frozen by the sudden experience lets out an uncomfortable but warm chuckle.

"Here you are sir, I present the Gamur garl Buth Wutir." the waiter places the elegant glass cup on the table.

Looking at the sparkling clear liquid the man eyes it with doubt of its quality. Believing it to be nothing but sweat water. Taking a mouthful of the drink the man mouth bursts with an exquisite flavor, unlike anything he has ever had before. The water-like fluid flows with a nice cream like texture down his throat and leaves a delightful after taste that pleases the mouth and leaves it watering for more.

"Waiter I would like another of this!" he says in a hurry.

"Apologies sir, that was the last we had prepared tonight. To make your first experience better we've included our new topping that hasn't been released which is Puu'be Uf De Gamur. Our signature dessert's full name, Gamur garl Buth Wutir With Puu'be Uf De Gamur. Please enjoy"

Noticing movement from the corner, the two targets were getting ready to leave. Downing the rest of his drink the man gets up from his seat pays for his meal and dessert and follows suit.

Leaving the restaurant to continue their date, both Sebas, and Tuare stroll thru the Baharuth Empire, this was Tuare's first time visiting the Empire as such Sebas wanted her to explore this place and see its many breathtaking sites. While exploring the outside of the calcium district they hear gossip about the Sorcerer Kings feat at defeating the Marcial Lord in the arena. Their battle is still fresh in the minds of the Baharuth citizens.

"To think Lord Ainz-sama, would participate and even capture the hearts of citizens from another country in a battle arena is unbelievable. He truly is an amazing and absolute ruler!" - Tusae says while watching all the passersby talking about the battle.

"Indeed you are correct in thinking so, Lord Ainz-sama is a great man with unrivaled intellect. He is the only one among the Supreme Beings capable of leading them."

"Sebas-san, I've heard mention of the Supreme Beings once before, who are they exactly?"

"Ah yes, as a new member of Nazarick you would not know much of them. The forty-one Supreme Being are the creators of all that you see in Nazarick and Ainz-sama is their leader. Each of the Supreme Beings possesses unrivaled power and knowledge that far exceeds my own and my fellows." - Sebas says with a prideful tone.

"Does that mean Sebas-san was also created by the Supreme Beings?"

"My creator's name is Lord Touch Me-sama. He is a man worthy of being called the incarnation Justice, among all the Supreme Beings he is the strongest."

"Lord Touch Me-sama, sound like a very interesting man, though I may sound rude, I would like to meet him if I could."

While walking on for a short time smiling within his heart, Sebeas rarely gets to talk much about his creator to anyone within Nazarick. He could always ask Lord Ainz for such information but it would be rude to take up his masters precious times for idle chit chat.

"That sadly will not be impossible, out of the Forty One Supreme Beings only One has stayed behind with us, Lord Ainz-sama." - Sebas says with a heavy heart.

"What do you mean Sebas-san, have they gone somewhere very far?"

"I do not know where they have gone or why they left, but it would seem they have chosen to leave the world. The only person who would know the exact reason would be Lord Ainz-sama himself"

"When you say left the world, are the Supreme Beings Gods? To have created Nazarick and the many beings who dwell within is such a feat only Gods would be able to achieve" - Tuare says in an amazed tone.

"You may be correct about that, the Supreme Beings are capable of unimaginable things and I dare say they could not create an entire wor -

"Hm, is there something to matter Sebas-san?" - Tsuare says looking up a Sebas.

"Hm, it would seem that we are being followed" - Sebas says with a stern icy voice.

* * *

Rummaging through the thick bushes to find the exit Hamsuke follows closely behind the pouting Pinison who did not pay attention to the thick bushes as she floats right above them. The two of them are currently heading towards the largest tree on this floor known as the Gigantic Tree which is the current home of Aura and Mare. The only other residents of this simple home that closely resemble that of a log cabin are a few elves that were spared during the night of the Worker massacre.

"Pinison-san you shouldn't be so rude to someone you just met. Walking away without saying the proper goodbye can leave a bad impression on one" - Hamsuke says in a weighty voice with the undertone of displeasure.

Knowing full well of Pinisons personality she'll most likely lash out yelling at him Hamsuke thinks as he watches Pinison float above the bushes a few minutes go by as the two continue to walk be for an unexpected reaction comes from Pinison.

"Grr I! Eh err~ I... I suppose my actions were a bit rude back there. Hmph I, I guess I will give that Lizardman an apology the next time we meet"

Hamsuke who is completely dumbfounded stops in his tracks watching Pinison float away. To think that she could apologize for something she did wrong is simply amazing!

"What's keeping you? The big tree is this way, right?" Pinison says turning around at Hamsuke.

Quickly recovering himself Hamsuke continues walking.

"Wow Piniso-san this one is simply amazed that you are capable of apologizing!"

An annoyed look appears on Pinisons face as she responds.

"Why wouldn't I capable of responding?! I am after all a great Dryad after all and I must conduct myself accordingly."

Where did this pompous attitude come from! She's such a weird person and her personality is all over the place Hamsuke thinks.

"Ah well, this one didn't think… Never mind; Oh! Look Pinisan-san it seems Lady Aura and Lady Mare have arrived!"

Standing on his hind legs and walking in the direction of the Gigantic Tree where Aura and Mare stand about to enter their home.

Taking notice of the approaching presence she noticed was heading in her direction for some time now Aura turns in its direction. Knowing exactly who the two are Aura figures they're just here to annoy her with ridiculous things again. However, today she doesn't have time to pay much attention to them because her duties are not yet done. As Hamsuke and Pinison approach Aura watches with her arms crossed and an irritated look on her face. Leaning to her right she quickly taps her foot on the ground impatiently waiting for them to arrive.

"W-what's the matter sis?" - Mare says with a puzzled look as he turns around before shrinking down to enter the tree.

"It looks like that one named Hamsuke and Pinison are approaching. I know they're heading straight here so I'll see what they want before I go on patrol."

Not interested in what they might want Mare put it out of mind. Instead, he continues thinking about what's been on his mind since he left the meeting room.

"I- I see weh-well I'll just leave it to you then." - He says excitedly.

"Of Course you will, all you want to do is go sleep even though you don't need to!" - he says with a smirk on her face.

"Ahh~ b-but sis! Y- you eat food even though you don't need to eat."

"Hmph! I can eat food because Bukubukuchagama tells me it's lunchtime!"

Smiling at his sister her who has just lost her high ground Mare thinks he got her now. She won't be able to bother him while he sleeps because she is doing something unnecessary as he is, so she won't be able to complain about it much further. As Mare thinks this Hamsuke and Pinison walk up to them.

"This one is happy that you two have come back so soon!" Hamsuke says in a joyful tone as he approaches with Pinison.

Taking this as his cue to leave Mare turns and shrinks down to enter the tree before Arua could stop him from escaping her expected barrage of verbal complaints.

"Yes yes, I sense you two were approaching so I waiting to see what you wanted. I don't have much time to talk because I have still have rounds to make so make it quick, okay?"

"This one is sorry to take up your time Aura-dono. I will make my question quick. Pinison-san here doesn't believe that Milord Ainz-dono and his noble friends have created the sky above us and that we are underground."

"You see here Aura! I can't believe that! It such a thing is only achievable by gods!" - Pinison says as she clutched her head yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Sigh~ The Supreme Being including Ainz-sama are gods, there is no way they can't be. Also, Ainz-sama and the Supreme did create the sky above us, I believe for them anything is possible including make everything you see in Nazarick, for them it was a simple matter. Does that answer your question?"

"See Pinison-san, it was just as this one told you." - Hamsuke says satisfied.

"Though it still sounds unbelievable considering how strong you people are it would make sense."

"Great! Now I have work to do, I'll see you guys later!" Aura runs off into the direction of her beats nests.

"Ah~ She's gone. Well then, it seems it is time for this one to go train. This one will see you later Pinison-san!" Hamsuke walks away into the direction of the teleport gates.

"Hmph! Like I can believe something so ridiculously unbelievable. I guess I should start making planes to escape this place. Maybe I'll ask the others in the village what they think."

* * *

As per-usual before he meets his beloved master he inspects his clothing thoroughly as he approaches the room down the corridor. At the end, one of Cocytuse's subordinates stands guard next to door determined not to allow any enemy to pass him. Though the likelihood of that ever happening is zero. With every step he takes a great sensation of heat builds up within his chest and expecting to relish in peering into his master meticulous plans through their conversation gives him tremendous joy. Arriving at the door paying no attention to the guard he knocks on the door. A moment later it opens and one of the forty-one maids reveals herself from behind the door. Thinking to himself he tries to recall her name -

"Ah it is you Demiurge-san, I shall let Ainz-sama know you have arrived"

"Please do" He says with a smile.

The door closes and then opens the next moment.

"You may enter" - she says opening the door.

Walking past the maid to towards his sitting master at his desk he stops just shy of three feet from it. Glancing to his master side observing the smiling women who stand next to his master, he like always still can't read what's on her mind, which is a slight frustration for him, but that feeling quickly melts away.

"Ah Demiurge, I thank you for coming all this way. What news do you have for me?"

"Lord Ainz-sama, I have come to personally inform you on our decision you have entrusted to us guardians." - he says while bowing.

"EH?! Ahem, you've already come to a consensus on the name together?"

"Ah, you see Ainz-sama, we had different ideas on which names to choose as such after much debate we decided to draft a list of the names each guardian thought of and let the rest of Nazarick vote on the final decision, of course, if you are not satisfied with the name you can always change it Ainz-sama."

"As expected of you and the other guardians, good work Demiurge" - giving Demiurge a slight nod.

"Nono, thank you Lord Ainz for bestowing such a task upon us. We are grateful for this wonderful opportunity to develop such a close relationship with the soon to be heir"

"Ah well yes, I am happy you all have taken this task to heart. I'll leave the voting process to you and the others."

As he has foreseen his master has left the task to him, the trust his Lord Ainz shows in him to complete this weighty task fills him with joy.

"I shall and the other guardians shall complete this task with the utmost heist and delicacy. Before I take my leave, would you like for us to handle the matter of Shalltear in the same manner Lord?"

"Huh?... Wha; yes do handle it the same way." - he says waving his hand in a dismissing manner.

"Understood Lord Ainz-sama. I shall take my leave then" - once again bowing Demiurge turns around and leave the room.

 _Ugh - he's gone! It's always so stressful talking with that man, it felt like he was looking into my soul for a second there. What did he mean by the matter of Shalltear? Could it be… Oh~_

"Albedo, it would seem I have forgotten to inform Demiurge of something important. I would like for you to attend the meeting inform him and the rest."

"Ainz-sama? What might you have forgotten?" - Albedo says quizzingly.

"Ahem yes, about that -

Leaving his master's room with a satisfied look upon his face. He walks off fully confident in discerning what his master's intentions were for this task.

"Ah, it is about time that I contact that person," - he says with a smile but a hint of displeasure present.


End file.
